What will Elle do?
by BecAngelWizardDivergentTribute
Summary: what will happen when Elle's life turns upside down?


**This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.I do not own the hush hush series.**

It was the Merseyside volleyball championship, my best friend Tris was getting ready for the game, "hey El have you seen my water bottle?" she shouted, when I spotted it I pointed it out to her. "Thanks!" she shouted again.

Our team was walking on to the pitch when a sentence popped up in my mine _hi angel _, I stopped walking frozen, what was that. Must have just been my imagination. I was serving first, I wacked it towards the other team, we won a point, the game carried on, half way through the game I heard a thought again, _looking good in those shorts _I stopped in my tracks, pulling my shorts down, it seemed like someone was talking into my mind. But that isn't possible. Just concentrate on the game. In the final minutes we were drawing and it was my time to serve, I pounded it down, a girl on the other team swung it back and I went for the leap. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, I smashed it down onto the other side of the pitch, 2, 1 and the bell rang. We had won! We had won because of me! With seconds to spare. I leaped up with joy. Then I heard it again _well done angel _I whipped my head around that thought sounded like it was coming from behind me, when I looked around, a boy in all black was staring at me, he caught my eye and smiled. I did a little smile and walked back to Tris. She ran up to me and jumped on me "we won!" she screamed "we won!" "I know" I screamed back. We were going to Enzo's to celebrate, we both decided. We went to the changing rooms and got changed from our shorts and top in to something more suitable and got in the car and drove to Enzo's.

We walked in and sat down. I ordered a curry with rice and diet coke. Tris ordered a large pizza with an orange Fanta. How can she eat so much and be so skinny? I have to hardily eat to keep this figure going, she can just eat for the world. She is so lucky plus she is beautiful with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, and here's me with brown hair and brown eyes, plain. The food came and we tucked in, the food here is amazing. Me and Tris were just chatting about random things, when I noticed the dude from the match was staring at me again. I quickly turned back around so nobody would notice. We finished our food and were looking at the desert menu, when I heard that voice again. _Meet me____outside in 10 minutes___well of course I will have to go I want to know what's going on mind talking isn't really, my mind is just playing tricks on me I am going mad I will have to go make sure it is just that. Ten minutes later, I made an excuse up and walking outside, there was no one there, see it's just me, I was about to walk back inside when I heard _round the back___I slowly started walking round to the back of the building, when I saw a shadow round the corner, I peeked around and saw the guy from the match. He hasn't noticed me looking so I quickly turned my head back around. So it wasn't me it was him. When I was thinking I didn't notice the shadow coming closer until I heard him speak "you showed up" I hint of surprise in his voice. When I looked at him he looked gorgeous, but I can't think of that now I needed to know what was going on

He started looking into my eyes like her was looking at my soul. We stood like that for a minute, until I broke the silence "what are you?" I said in a scared voice. "I'm Patch" he replied. "Elle, b-but I know you're not human because you c-can . . . talk into my mind," I stuttered _like this___he said in my mind. I looked up and saw I smug grin on his face. How can he do that? "Yes" I said. "Just tell me what you want." And he replied "I want you" then darkness.

I woke up under my violet bed covers. I was so confused I thought I was at Enzo's with Tris. Oh God now I remember I was with, what's his name, Patch. But it seems like a dream. Maybe it was. I looked at the clock to see what time it is. The clock red 9:30, damn. I have slept in. I quickly swept out my bed, shrugged some clothes on brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out the door. I look at my phone, 10 missed calls of Tris, damn she was supposed to pick me up, but I was asleep. How did I not hear my alarm, or my phone ringing? Weird.

I have no car. Great. My mum was of in Scotland for work and we live in the middle of nowhere; the closest thing to anything was about 4 miles away. I started jogging and called Tris. She picked up.

"Hello, Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you, I waited for about 20 minutes, I was nearly lte for school." She said in her demanding voice.

"Sorry, I slept in."

"Oh right, so how are you getting to school?"

"Jogging kinda walking"

"What the hell that's like 7 miles away!"

"Don't remind me."

"Okay, damn the teacher saw me see you in a bi-"and the line went silent.

When I finally got to school it was 11:21. The end of break.

When I walked in had to sign in late and explain to the secretary why I was late, I got to my lesson went and sat next to Tris like always. Maths fun! Not. The rest of the day went on normally until last lesson.

**Please review **


End file.
